With rapid development of vehicles, upgrade and iteration of vehicle models and vehicle technology, vehicular diagnostic equipments emerge in endlessly too. Wherein, a core of a diagnostic equipment of a vehicle is a diagnosis connector, and lower computer programs of the diagnosis connector are the core in the core, how to protect the lower computer programs from being illegally used becomes more and more important.
However, lower computer programs of diagnosis modules need to be upgraded so as to support diagnosis work of new model vehicles, an illegal person may implement an illegal upgrade for a diagnosis connector of the diagnostic equipment by means of cloning, thereby making the diagnosis connector to be used for illegal operation, and thus bringing a hidden danger for vehicle diagnosis.